Love Heals All Wounds
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: Today was her wedding day; the day every women should feel like a princess. But that's just it, Kaitlyn felt everything but a princess. Possibly a short story. AU
1. Introduction

Introduction

She takes the now pointless veil from her beautiful head as the tears run down her mascara stained cheeks.

Today was her wedding day; the day every women should feel like a princess. But that's just it, Kaitlyn felt everything but a princess

* * *

_Kaitlyn felt nothing but royalty as she walked down the aisle with her father by her side. It was the day; her big day. She was marrying Dean Ambrose, the man she loved so much. The glorious wedding tune played throughout the church as the soon to be Mrs. Ambrose smiled at her groom to be across the stage. Dean Ambrose was the love of her life and she couldn't wait to slide that ring on his finger and lip lock with the man of her dreams._

_Everything had been planned perfectly, everything was going perfect, until one sneaky blonde stood up to object their marriage. Kaitlyn wanted nothing more to go up and lay Summer right there where she stood. This wouldn't be the first time the skinny chick has caused ruckus in their relationship. She's been the reason for many fights and temporary break ups._

_Kaitlyn remained where she was, patiently waiting for her prince to make things right. She began to grow nervous as Summer remained where she was, standing, claiming how Dean had chose the wrong one and Dean remained doing nothing about it. He soon pulled her away from the scene and into the back room, the same one where she got ready in._

_She cussed, she cried and she yelled. She did all this as Dean stood there silent, in his own world. She grabbed him, and hard too. She shook him by the shoulders and told him to take care of 'the problem'. All he did was take her shoulders in his hands and set her down._

_"Kaitlyn you and I have been through so much, but so have me and Summer. I-I don't like what she did. No one here does." __Kaitlyn opened her mouth to speak but no words could escape her glossy lips. Dean began pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair. "I-I can't do this. Kaitlyn, I can't go on with you anymore._

_He turned to the silent bride with eyes so pleading and hurt it'd make anyone stay._

_But that's the exact opposite of what Dean did. He kissed Kaitlyn on her forehead and told her to take care of herself. Could she? How dare he say such a thing to a woman waiting to be his wife._

_She stood there, not moving, not sure what to do or that time was passing. AJ and her brother opened the double doors to reveal her standing there in a sad state of shock. There weren't in there long because she rushed over to them, screaming and crying, allowing the tears to ruin her beautiful face. She told them to get out, she told everyone to leave, she told them she didn't want anyone in the room with her. They pleaded, with worried eyes but she screamed even more.  
_

So there she sat, the broken bride, crying her heart out at what was supposed to be. No had saw Dean leave, they witnessed Summer leave through the front doors but they saw no sign of Ambrose. He met up with Summer down the street and off they went to begin their life together. The life he and Kaitlyn were supposed to begin.

******So not sure what I want this to be yet. Pretty short I know.**


	2. A Helping Hand

Kaitlyn remains on the floor of the empty church. She picks at her dress and looks at her now torn veil. She can't believe this day has turned to such shit.

She turns her head the minute she hears the door knob being turned. She could've sworn she locked the door. That's the only way she could keep everyone out. She sees a head of blonde and black hair and knows who the head belongs to. She looks away instantly, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "What." She says barely audible.

"Kaitlyn, what're still doing here." Seth's asks, coming completely into the room.

"Oh gee I don't know Seth!" Kaitlyn replies sarcastically, throwing her arms up and dropping them back down.

Seth frowns. "I figure you would have taken off my now is all." He shrugs. "What went down was fucked up." He digs his hands in his pockets and looks down. "You two were so happy. I didn't think anything was wrong."

"Everything was fine. Everything was going great until that blonde tramp decided to butt her skinny ass in our relationship." Kaitlyn says, her voice strains to keep from crying.

Seth looks at her. "I can't believe he went with her. He was looking frantic and in a hurry." Seth confesses. "I asked him where the hell he was going. He told me out for a smoke." Seth shakes his head. "I-I shouldn't have believed him."

Kaitlyn dots at her eyes with her dress. "It isn't your fault. He's a great liar. He's told me he loved me on multiple occasions." She shakes her head.

Seth frowns again. "He's a fool. A damn fool I tell you!" He says, not joking at all.

A corner smile appears on Kaitlyn's face but not for long, but long enough for Seth to see, and smile himself. He walks over to her and holds his hand out. She looks up at him with those gorgeous eyes of her's. "You didn't plan on staying the night here, did you?"

"Well I was."

"Not on my watch." Seth takes her arms and pulls her up. "You're gonna come with me. But first," he walks out in the hall and returns with a bag, "let's get you out of that dress!"

"What's wrong with my dress?" She asks.

"Nothing at all. It's just not good for you to stay in something like that." He hands the bag out to her.

She slowly takes the bag. "Where are we going?"

"I have no place to go." She frowns. "I refuse to go back to Dean's." She shakes her head.

"Then we won't go."

* * *

"Seth you really don't have to let me stay here." Kaitlyn says with a pillow in her hand. "I feel like an intruder." She has on a pair of Seth's sweatpants and an old hoodie of his.

"How long have we been friends?" He asks, making up the bed for her.

"Almost ten years." She replies.

"Okay then," he winks. "Now hush child."

"I'm not even going to bed right now. Why are you even doing that." She gestures to him making up the bed.

"Because whenever you're ready, so is the bed." He smiles and pats the pillow on the bed.

She playfully rolls her eyes at her goofy friend's antics. "Well thank you."

He stops and turns to her. "Anytime." He continues to make the bed and When he finishes, they go out to his living room. "Want anything?"

"Whatdya got?" She asks turning the tv on.

"Apples, bananas, grapes-"

"Gee health nut." She cuts him off with a giggle and turns to him.

"Hey I got keep this figure in shape." He flexes his muscles. Kaitlyn tries to keep herself from laughing but can't. "Hey just because you have more muscle than me doesn't give you the right to make fun." Seth teases. Kaitlyn then looks back at the tv. Seth sees this and stops looking for food. "Hey, you okay?"

Kaitlyn looks down at the floor. "Everytime me and Summer got into a fight she'd make fun of my body. Dean did it too sometimes."

Seth rushed to her side. "Kait, I didn't mean it like that. Why didn't you ever tell me he did that?" He asks with a worried look.

She shrugs. "I couldn't get you involved in our relationship problems. You'd be caught in the middle."

He puts an arm around her waist. "I think your strength is one of many attractive things about you."

She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest. He holds her tight and gives her a squeeze. "What else do you have to eat?" She asks.

"I'll go check." He gets back up and rummages through his cabinets. "Uh I have some Unicorn Bites cereal which I have no idea how that got in there." He raises an eyebrow.

Kaitlyn's head shoots up. "Yes please!" He pulls the cereal out and makes her a bowl. He sits on the other end of the couch and plugs in his Xbox and sits down with the controller. "You still play 360?" She asks

"Why yes I do." He smiles.

"Lame," she says with a mouthful of cereal. "It's all about that PlayStation 4." She smiles.

"PlayStation my ass!" Seth retorts. "That shit sucks."

Kaitlyn shakes her head and laughs. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. He frowns and loads up his game. "Hey so um, how are you and Leighla?"

"We were actually having problems," he says." She still had feelings for her ex so we called it quits."

Kaitlyn who was unaware of their problems drops her spoon in the bowl. "Oh Seth, I-I'm so sorry."

"What're you sorry for?"

"I wasn't there for you. I-I didn't even know anything about this and I would have if I was being a good friend. I was so caught up with me and Dean." She frowns.

"Dont worry about it." He starts playing his games. Kaitlyn slouches down and continues to eat her cereal. He pauses the game and turns to her. "I still love you though." He smiles and Kaitlyn smiles right back at her two-toned friend.


	3. Healing Takes Time

**Apologies for the boreness of the previous chapter. If you found it to be..**

She allowed the warm water to drip down her smooth skin. The steam filled bathroom helped soak away any troubles that snuck into her mind. She's been in the shower for about an hour now. But Seth didn't mind, he told her to take as long as she needed. So that's what she did. Currently, the thoughts of being left at the altar slipped away from her. The only thing that mattered was the steaming but comforting shower.

Kaitlyn stepped out and dried herself quickly off. She wrapped a towel around her damp body. She stepped into the bedroom, not expecting Seth to be sitting on the bed. He looks up at her and his eyes nearly pop out of his skull. She's beautiful everyday but fresh out of the shower is a complete;y different story. Her wet hair clings to her shiny, damp skin as the water droplets run down her toned legs. He can feel himself getting ready to lick his lips. But no, Kaitlyn is his friend. "Jesus christ Seth!" The two toned beauty nearly jumps out of her towel.

Seth jumps from the place on the bed. "Oh- um, sorry Kait." He walks over to the door.

"Wait," she holds her hands up, "I was thinking about dying my hair." She says, playing with her hair and looking at it. "What do you think?"

"Oh um," she looks at him, waiting for him to answer. "I think whatever makes you happy." He smiles.

She frowns and sits on the bed. "I was hoping for a more in-depth answer." She runs her hand through her hair. "I was just thinking of doing a post breakup makeover thing. Ya know?"

He slowly sits down beside her. "Well I personally don't think you need to change your whole look because of what a douche bag did to you." He says honestly.

She looks up at him. "Awh Seth. It's just my hair, don't worry. Nothing more." She gives him a reassuring smile.

"I hope not. I'm losing my hair twin." He pouts with puppy dog eyes.

She giggles and lays her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Seth, for being you."

He looks down at her and can't help but smile. "No need to thank me. It's who I am"

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" AJ looks at her best friend as she looks at herself in the mirror.

Kaitlyn smiles to herself. "It's not like I'm cutting it all off." She turns to AJ. "I am so ready for this." Kaitlyn smiles again.

"I'm just going to miss my two toned bestie, that's all." AJ pouts.

"Oh you'll always have Seth." Kaitlyn laughs teasingly.

"But he isn't my bestie." AJ slouches in her chair next to Kaitlyn.

The hair dresser walks up with all the hair dying supplies. "So you want it brown, correct?"

Kaitlyn bites her lip, thinking. "See, you're not even sure what color you want." AJ points out.

Kaitlyn taps her on the knee. "Oh hush now." She smiles and turns to the hair dresser. "I want it sort of light brown but not too light. A bit lighter than her hair." Kaitlyn motions to AJ. "Oh, and if you could give me lighter brown highlights that'd be great!" She gleams with excitement.

"Alrighty then." The hair dresser smiles and gets working on Kaitlyn's hair. When she's finished, she blow dries it and brushes it out for her. She even curls it and styles the way she likes.

Kaitlyn stands in front of the mirror, running her fingers through her newly dyed hair. "I love it!" She smiles and turns to her best friend who has her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay you do look amazing with that color." AJ rolls her eyes playfully.

"I knew that I would." Kaitlyn teases.

"Okay don't get all cocky. Are we going to lunch or what?" AJ groans.

"After you my lady."

* * *

Kaitlyn storms in Seth's apartment, not paying attention to a single thing around her."You don't have to be upset Kait!" AJ calls after her.

Seth turns his head away from the refrigerator. "What's going on?" He frowns after he hears the slamming of his bedroom door. "Well?"

AJ sighs. "Well we went out to eat and-"

"And what?" Seth urges the tiny woman on.

"We ran into Summer and they had a few exchanging of words."

Seth sighs and runs his hand across his face. "Damnit."

"Why would they even stay in town?" AJ asks, referring to Dean and Summer. "If they were smart they wouldn't still be here."

"You got that damn right." Seth agrees as he clenches his jaw.

"I tried talking to her but, she just won't listen." AJ looks down.

"I can try." Seth shrugs.

"Thank you so much Seth." AJ gives him a half-smile and leaves.

"Hey Kait?" Seth calls for her but to get no response. "I'm here for you if you wanna talk." He walks over to the door and hears muffled crying. She must be crying into a pillow. She does that every time she cries and Seth has witnessed it on more than one occasion.

"Please leave Seth." She says quietly.

"C'mon Kait! You know I never leave when you're upset. Please just let me in." He sighs.

"Damn it Seth I said no. I don't want anyone in here. I didn't talk to AJ and I'm not talking to you." She says, nearly in a shout. Seth sighs and leans his back against the door. "He waits a couple of minutes and Kaitlyn begins talking. "Sh-she told me I was worthless. Too manly for him and that's why he left me." She sniffles. Seth can't believe what he's hearing but he lets her continue. "She told they had been fooling around a lot when we were togeth-" Her voice is cut off by the oncoming tears. Seth turns around facing the door and tries to open it but to his misfortune, it's locked. He sighs and can't stand to hear her crying. "Ju-just go and leave me alone." She says between her tears.

Seth doesn't move, but puts his back up against the door again. He allows himself to slide down to the floor. "I'm here for you Kaity. I always will be." He says quietly to himself.

**So I think this was a wayyy better chapter than the last one and it's longer too!**


	4. New Chances

**So it's been** **a while since I've updated and I apologize for those who are following.**

Kaitlyn giggles at the text she just received. She's been talking to Alberto for a little over a month. She should be too. It took a while for her broken heart to heal but after 4 months, she finally feels she's ready. She's ready to date, ready to live, ready to be herself again.

Alberto was surely a doofus, but that's what she liked most about him. Both of them could completely be themselves around each other and have a good time. Sure her family and friends didn't think she was ready for the life of dating again. But she believed in her heart that she was, and that's all that mattered.

"God Kait would ya put the phone down." Seth whines from the back seat of AJ's car.

"No can do Sethie boy." AJ shakes her head. "She's been on that thing all day! No kidding, I mean from wake up to sleep time." AJ teases but also being serious. Kaitlyn waves her hands at her friends as if telling them to hush, even though she isn't on the phone. "Don't wave your hand at me woman!" AJ looks over at her best friend.

"That guy sure does have all your attention." Seth leans back. "What's he saying? Sweet talkin ya?"

"God Seth none of your business." Kaitlyn finally joins the conversation. "I'm not all up in your phone." She turns to her two toned bestie

Seth playfully rolls his eyes. "I just wanna know his intentions, that's all." He shrugs.

"Well I appreciate the effort dad." Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "You too mom." She taps AJ on the arm.

AJ squints her eyes at her. "Don't mess with my while I'm driving unless you want to die." Kaitlyn takes this as a joke and begins laughing. While she does so, Seth is able to lean up and snatch the phone right from her flailing hands. "Seth!" She turns serious right away. "My phone," she says with her hand held out toward the phone.

Seth ignores her and goes through her texts anyway. "You have the sweetest smile I've ever seen." Seth reads the text sent to Kaitlyn a few minutes ago. "Wow is this guy a creep. He doesn't even know what you look like." He makes a disgusted face.

"That's where you're wrong," she leans over and snatches the phone from Seth's hands, "we have Skyped on many occasions." Kaitlyn points out, retreating back to text the bleached hair mystery.

AJ rolls her eyes. "Oh wow, Skype! That's such a big deal." She says sarcastically.

Kaitlyn playfully hits her again. "For us, yes it is. You guys are being so harsh and you don't even know him." Kaitlyn frowns.

"Neither do you!" Seth frowns as he leans back.

"Wrong again. We're planning on meeting up Saturday night." Kaitlyn proves him wrong.

Seth leans up at this sudden news. "What? No way! This guys is going to turn out to be a major creep or something."

"What if he's a stalker or rapist?" AJ asks with wide eyes.

"Enough!" Kaitlyn yells. "You guys have been begging me to not let Dean get the best of me and that he's part of my past now. I've moved on now and you guys aren't supporting me." Kaitlyn looks at her two friends with a sad look in her eyes.

Seth leans up and grabs her shoulder. "It's not that Kait. We love you an-and we don't want you hurt again." He says, a bit choked up.

"Seth is right. Dean leaving you killed you a whole lot but it killed us too. You lost a best friend in Dean and I lost mine for a while too." Kaitlyn looks over at AJ with glossy eyes and their eyes meet. "We were all worried about you, bu-but we let you have your space." AJ turns her attention back to the road.

"We're more than happy for you right now." Seth admits as he closes his eyes. "We just want you to be okay."

* * *

Kaitlyn stands in front of AJ with a sparkly white dress on. "How is it?"

AJ makes a face. "Way too much." She waves her hand in disapproval. "It's your first date and you definitely don't want to make that kind of impression." She shivers.

"Ugh you're right." Kaitlyn dashes back to the bathroom in what will be her fourth change that night.

"Dress number five ought to be a charm." AJ says sarcastically as she crosses her arms.

"OKay so if this was doesn't look good, I'll just go in the nude." Kaitlyn jokes.

"I'm sure he'll love that." AJ rolls her eyes as she flops down on Kaitlyn's bed. AJ looks over as Kaitlyn's phone lights up. She looks at the bathroom door to make sure Kaitlyn isn't coming. "What are you doing in there?" AJ asks.

"I'm trying different things with the dress. Be patient my love."

AJ shrugs and snatches the phone up. As she opens the text, her mouth hangs open at what she reads. "Uh, Kaitlyn can you come out for a sec?"

Kaitlyn sghs. "Ugh AJ! I'm almost finished just wait a sec so I can finish my hair."

AJ bites her lips and sets the phone down on the nightstand. She impatiently waits for Kaitlyn to finish up. When she does, AJ springs up off the bed. Kaitlyn giggles. "Geez pipsqueak, chill." AJ nervously begins playing with her hands and Kaitlyn notices. "What?" She raises an eyebrow.

AJ opens her mouth to speak when the doorbell rings. "Ooh that must be Berto! Kaitlyn says in a high voice.

AJ grabs her arm as soon as she goes to make her way downstairs. "He wants to have sex with you Kait!" She blabs out.

Kaitlyn stops and stares at AJ. "What are you talking about? No he doesn't. Why would you say that?"

"I-I saw th-" The doorbell rings again.

"You know AJ, I don't have time for this. Just because you and Phil are having problems don't try to cause any for me." With that, the brunette beauty turns on her heel and fiercely walks away.


	5. Not This Time

AJ rocks back and forth from her place on the couch. She feels all but normal right now. Her friend, her best friend is going on a date, but not with the man she thinks she is. Part of AJ blames herself and Seth. Why were they so persistent on pushing her to date again? They surely weren't ready for her to date again, so why were they rushing her.

Kaitlyn left, about an hour ago and AJ has been sitting here. In her living room doing nothing. Why, why is she doing nothing? "Stupid AJ!" She scolds herself and makes a call to Seth, telling him to come over.

When he gets there, he rushes through the front door as if someone's dying. "What? What's wrong?"

AJ sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "Kaitlyn went out with Alberto." She looks down shamefully.

Seth sighs. "Damn AJ, I already knew that!" Seth says irritated as he turns around to leave. "What the hell are you doing here if she's gone anyway?' He raises an eyebrow.

"That's the thing! He wants to have sex with her Seth. I read his text. She was in the bathroom and I read it! He said he can't wait to see what's for dessert." AJ says without taking a breath.

This time, Seth runs a hand through his hair. "You don't know anything. What if he really meant dessert?" He shrugs.

AJ rolls her eyes. "Seth you are so clueless! It figures because you're a guy." Seth frowns at the comment about him but has no time to reply because she grabs his arm, leading him out of Kaitlyn's house. "He put a winky face and everything. "He said he can't wait for her to see how sweet he really is. He wants sex and Kaitlyn told me she isn't ready yet."

Seth eyebrows furry in anger as he and AJ make their way to his car. "You drive. I might just get us into an accident." He growls as he angrily pulls the passenger door open.

* * *

Kaitlyn giggles as she finishes her strawberry shortcake. She grabs the napkin and wipes her lips clean. "God this was all so great. You know something funny?"

Alberto winks at her. "Yes mi amor?"

"Everyone thought this was such a crazy idea." She shakes her head. "My mom, dad, brother, heck even my friends AJ and Seth. They thought meeting a stranger was so wrong." She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Well it wasn't so bad now was it?' He takes her hand and kisses it for the millionth time that night.

She giggles sweetly and places her hand in her lap. "No, it wasn't bad at all." She flashes him a sweet but sexy smile.

"I say it's time we get on out of here. Maybe walk along la playa?"

"Huh?" Kaitlyn looks at him. She knows a bit of Spanish, but that word doesn't come to mind.

"Beach," he smiles, "take a walk along the beach."

"Ooooh! Got ya." She giggles lightly as she gets up and he takes her hand in hers. "The beach we go." She smiles.

* * *

"What do you mean they left?" AJ asks through clenched teeth. "How did you not see them leave!?" She yells.

"Excuse me ma'am but we recommend you not to get loud with us. We are only trying to help you." Says one of the waiters.

"So you have no idea where they are?" Seth asks, irritated.

"What's wrong?" Asks a short, petite waitress.

"These two are looking for their friend. Kind of muscular, tan, brown hair. She was on a date with a Hispanic man." The waiter describes.

"Oh I heard them say they were going to the beach." The small woman recalls.

"The beach? Are you sure?" Seth asks, on the verge of dashing to his car.

"Yeah. He said something about it and they took off." She says with a smile.

"Okay the beach come on Seth!" AJ grabs his arm again and they race back to his car.

"So they're at the beach. He wouldn't try anything there, right?" He asks as he starts up the car.

"I honestly don't know Seth." AJ frowns. "I hope not." She fiddles around with her hands.

Kaitlyn giggles as she dips her toes in the water. "It's so cool." She smiles and jumps back just as a wave crashes to shore.

"Well it is night time. Everything is at night." He smiles and goes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispers in her ear.

She turns around to face him. His brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "I'm so glad we decided to finally have this date." She smiles.

"So am I mi amor." He brushes her cheek with his thumb. "May I kiss you?"

She nods her head and he leans in, pressing his lips against hers in a hungry but soothing way. She pulls away with a smile. "Thanks for asking."

He takes her hand in his and kisses her, pulling her away from the water and leads her back to the car. He opens the door for her and gets in himself. He pulls her close to him and kisses her again as he grazes his tongue against her bottom lip. He undoes his jacket, throwing it in the backseat. He grabs her waist and squeezes it, moving his lips from hers to her neck. Kaitlyn's breath hitches as his hands reach the zipper to her dress.

She giggles as she pulls away from his touch. "Um, how bout we save this, huh?" She looks down shyly.

He lifts her chin up. "We can go to mi casa and continue?" He wiggles his eyebrows, leaning in to her.

She pushes him away. "No I mean, this is our first date. We've been talking but, this is my first time coming face to face with you." She tries to make herself clear.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" He pouts and runs his fingers along her thigh.

She slowly moves his hand. "I-I was, but I'm just not comfortable with this." She frowns.

"Didn't you read my text mi amor?" He leans in and kisses her neck.

"What text? Alberto stop!" She tries to push him away but he gets grabby and clutches onto her hard. She tries to escape by opening the door but discovers it's locked. "Let me go!" She screams, nearing tears. "I don't want you anymore."

"Let's make this a memorable night." His hands begin to roam her body. This is all Alberto can get out before the window behind him is shattered and two hands are grabbing for him.

The car is soon unlocked and as Seth pulls Alberto out, AJ embraces Kaitlyn. "It's okay hun, we're here." AJ closes her eyes and holds her best friend as Seth takes care of the issue.

* * *

AJ sits on the couch, clutching onto her mug full of tea. "He tried to rape her. If we wouldn't have been there he would have done it. Damn it Seth." AJ grips the mug harder. "We were so pushy with her and trying to get her to date again. It's all our fault." AJ puts the mug down and puts her face in her hands,

Seth goes over to AJ and wraps a supporting arm around her shoulder. "Hey hey, don't blame yourself. Yes we shouldn't have pushed her but he didn't have to be a creep and do what he did. She didn't know what he was like and neither did we." Seth shakes the bad memory from his head. He hears the shower turn off, meaning Kaitlyn is done. "We have to be there for her, protect her."

Kaitlyn walks out of his room with nothing but a towel on. Seth stands up looking at her and AJ remains on the couch. Tears fall from Kaitlyn's eyes as she falls into Seth's arms, right where she belongs.

**I'm sorry if the random Spanish was awkward;p I figured since he's Hispanic, why not speak it! Not sure whether to stop here or not?...**


End file.
